Blueberry
About Blueberry aka Strawberry/Perpetual Blizzard, also known as "FrozenBerry12" or "blisteringberries" on most other social media, is a medium-sized Royal Blue Cat on the online game Toontown/Toontown Rewritten and fellow user of Toonbook. Quick Details -Real name: Jane -Gender: Female -Active around Toonbook? Somewhat, yes -Squibs? Squibs. Current (Active) Toons Blueberry (MAIN) Royal Blue Cat with a normal head and muzzle, skinny torso and short legs. Female. Replaced Strawberry's role as Main Toon. ---- Perpetual Blizzard Ice Blue cat with a normal head and muzzle, skinny torso and short legs. Usually wearing a specific theme of dull-ish blue clothing. Female. ---- Strawberry Bright Red with a normal head and muzzle, skinny torso and short legs. Female. Former Main Toon. Other Toons/OCs Blackberry Black cat with a normal head and muzzle, skinny torso and short legs. ---- Black Licorice Black cat with a normal head and muzzle, skinny torso and short legs. Male. ---- Strawbeary Bright Red Bear with a normal head and muzzle, skinny torso and short legs. Male. ---- Louise Picklezilla (DELETED) Blue duck with normal head and beak, small/skinny-ish torso and medium-sized legs. Made through a deal with Louie Picklezilla where they both made each other's Toons but as the opposite sex. "Louise Picklezilla" was a female version of Louie Picklezilla and Louie made a male version of Blueberry, called "Bilberry". This deal was later dropped due to inactivity. Toonbook Blueberry found out about Toonbook after watching a video about it on Flapjack's YouTube channel, Laosinaa. She thought the whole idea of it was pretty cool and it would be kinda useful and fun to have. She created an account during early 2014 by the name of one of her old Toons, "Cotton Candy" but soon deleted it after a month because she wanted to finalize her main Toontown Rewritten Toon first. Yes she knew she could rename her Toon once creating a Toonbook but she wanted to get the url username link whatever thing sorted out as well because knowing herself it would bug her for the rest of her life. Toontown Online Blueberry first got introduced to Disney's Toontown Online sometime around early 2010 when her brother discovered the game and showed her the trailer. She didn't really see much of the trailer itself however, and never really was interested in it at first. Ironically (Since the game is hated on from pretty much the whole community, and herself a few years later), the only reason she got the motivation (or whatever??) to try the game itself was from seeing a little button on the Club Penguin website a month or so later (Yes you heard me right, Club Penguin. Believe me or not it used to be fairly enjoyable back in the day... I'm sure I wouldn't have to explain why it isn't now. And no, it has to do with how the actual game is now and not that other detail so sh. But I guess that's a point too, idk) that said "other Disney Online games" (Or something along the sort I don't remember ok) Which then of course led to the page to other old online Disney games such as Pirates of the Caribbean Online, Pixie Hollow, etc. (and of course) Toontown. She later watched more videos of the game itself and thought she might as well gave it a shot. She first played as a Periwinkle Cat about the same size as Blueberry called "Whiskers", which she didn't really play much, or got to since she couldn't get membership and was only limited to a few things. Although, she still played on the game occasionally. Messing around, creating new Toons, watching Toontown YouTubers, doing Game Shows and making friends while doing it. Pretty much the only things you can do as a non-member. But it was fun. Category:Toons